


While Asriel Was Baking

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chara being nasty, Frisk just submitting, I'm honestly not sure, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selectively Mute Frisk, Smut, They're both 18, biologically female Frisk, dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel went to go bake a pie and left Chara and Frisk alone. Chara decides to do some things they had been waiting a while to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Asriel Was Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Chara , Frisk, and Asriel were getting to the end of their twelfth grade year. By this time next week they would have graduated. So the three decided to meet up in their old clubhouse that they had been using since they were in third grade. It was rather small, but it could fit a queen sized bed, which they used for relaxing and sleepovers, a table and three chairs, food and homework, and a TV set, do I need to explain? The three walked in and they all sat on the bed.

"Can you believe it guys?" Chara kicked their shoes off and put their legs on the bed. "We're about to graduate!"

Asriel smiled. "I'm so excited." He had started looking more like his father.

'I can't wait till this summer.' Frisk signed.

Chara smiled. "Me either!" They laid back on the bed. "Told you I would learn sign language."

'It took you years to just start.' Frisk glared at them.

Chara shrugged. "Sorry..."

Frisk rolled their eyes. Asriel giggled at the two before speaking. "Hey guys! I'm gonna go bake a pie for us to all share. My mom has been teaching me how to make butterscotch-cinnamon pie! I'll be back in an hour or so." He ran out the club house, waving.

"See ya." Chara spoke as Frisk waved.

Frisk hummed as the two sat in silence. Frisk turned to Chara. 'Do you want to watch TV?' Then Frisk noticed their eyes were closed. "Hmp..." They crossed their arms and shook their head.

Frisk got up and turned the television on. The only channels available were things like PBS and NBC. They did enjoy children's cartoons to some extent. They sat back down on the edge of the bed and watched some characters teach the definition of words they already knew.

Suddenly they felt hands going underneath their shirt. Frisk shrieked and turned to see Chara with a rather... Dominating expression. "Hey calm down, Azzy might hear you." Chara moved their hands up further till they resting in Frisk's chest.

Frisk wasn't flat, but they could still get away with not wearing a bra or binder. And Chara seems to like that decision they made. Chara began to rub Frisk's nipples and they gasped in response.

"You know... I always thought I would end up with Asriel... But you seem like a challenge." They lightly pinched Frisk's nipples and they breathed out heavily. "I know you're selectively mute and all, but... I'm gonna make you shout my name."

Honestly the only thing Frisk was worried about, was getting their uniform messed up. Chara was a rough person. Chara moved to where Frisk would be in between their legs. Their feet hung off the bed next to Frisk's. Chara kissed the back of their neck as the other actions continued.

"You're breathing so hard, Frisk..." Chara licked up their neck. "Not a moan though... Maybe I should..." Their hands moved lower. "Try somewhere else."

Frisk's eyes widened. Where they really going to...? Chara began to unbutton their shorts. Yep, they were going to. Chara decided against going under their underwear so soon and simply rubbed them. Frisk squirmed in their spot and panted softly.

"How's it feel, sweetheart?" Chara licked their neck again.

Frisk swallowed as they were being rubbed. If Chara kept this up, surely something was going to happen... Suddenly Chara stopped and removed themselves from behind Frisk. They sighed. Maybe they're done. It would've been way too embarrassing to cum due to what one of your best friends is doing. Frisk looked up and saw Chara in front of them. Oh no.

"Did you think I was done? You haven't said anything, yet." Chara pushed them back on the bed. Frisk moved back some and Chara crawled forward. "Aren't you having fun?"

'To be perfectly honest, yes.' Frisk laughed slightly.

"Oh my God, Frisk!" Chara shook their head. "I'm trying to be kinda evil here."

Chara moved down and began to lick Frisk's neck. Frisk was having a hard time being quiet. They wished were just mute rather then selectively mute. Chara began to suck in the skin. They were attempting to leave their mark. When they succeeded in that, they moved down. Chara pulled their shirt back up and began to lick their nipples. Frisk was dying up there. When Chara started rubbing and pinching the unoccupied one, Frisk moaned slightly. They heard a quiet laugh. Chara sucked on their nipple as they trailed the sides of their body with their fingertips. Frisk shivered slightly. Chara moved from on top of Frisk and to the side. Chara pulled Frisk's underwear and shorts down to their feet. You could now see that Frisk was biologically female. They grabbed their feet and turned Frisk to themselves.

'What are you doing?' Frisk signed.

"Just wanted to look at your whole body. You're so beautiful." Chara dragged a finger down their body. "And I wanted to do something."

Chara spread their legs and began to lick them all over. Frisk instantly moaned in response. They had never felt anything like this before. Well... They had never been sexually pleasured before. This was their first time. Chara continues to lick around and suck on the their nub. They also left hickeys on the insides of their legs. Frisk quivered with every motion they made. They were on edge. The only thing that could break them now was...

Chara looked up and licked their lips. "I know what'll make you shout."

Chara sat up and moved next to nearly naked Frisk. Chara inserted a finger to their entrance. "One finger?" Then another. "Or two?"

Frisk moaned as Chara did their action. Chara started thrusting their fingers slowly. "Through this whole ordeal... I've only become more attracted to you..." They smiled. "You know... I developed a crush on you in tenth grade, but you never noticed."

Frisk was only half way listening. Chara was too in to Frisk for them to focus.

Chara began to motion faster. "Around eleventh I really wanted to have sex with you. And then I finally worked up the nerve to do this. I never really feared rejection because I would've kept going anyway."

Frisk didn't have time to to think about how terrible that statement was because they were moaning too much.

Chara smiled at them as they continued to finger Frisk. "Ch... Chara..."

"Did you..." Their smile widened. "Say something?"

"Gonna... Cum..." Frisk began to rub their own nipples hoping it would speed up the process.

They laughed slightly. "Love you sweetheart."

After that was spoken Frisk moaned out Chara's name. Frisk laid on the bed and tried to card their breath.

"You might wanna... Make yourself look decent." Chara smirked.

Frisk signed, 'I hate you.' Before putting all their clothes back on correctly. When they tried to get back on the bed Chara grabbed their face and kissed them. Chara couldn't help but get another taste of their lover, much to Frisk's displeasure. Frisk wiped their mouth.

"You're gross." They laid on the bed, back facing Chara.

"Oh! You spoke again." They laughed. "I just wanted to make out with you."

"Could've waited..." They closed their eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

After a minute or so, Asriel walked in with a pie and plates. He placed the things on the table. "Oh, Frisk is sleep?"

"Yeah, they said today was tiring. Needed to take a nap."

"Aw, I really wanted them to try my pie!" Asriel pouted.

"Don't worry..." Chara smiled. "They'll be awake soon."


End file.
